Truth or dare (divergent style)
by FandomZZ
Summary: The characters from divergent play truth or dare basically! no FourTris (YET)! T for well you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist Fanfic so please review and PM me if you have questions! Also sadly I am not Veronica Roth and so don't own the characters, Divergent or amazing skillz of awesome writing! **** the only thing I own (not control) is my fangirlyness! **

**Truth or dare (Divergent style) **

**part 1**

**Tris POV**

As I was walking back to my apartment Zeke runs up to me and out of breath says

"Will...you...PLEASE come play truth or dare with us?"

As I don't know what that game is I give him a questioning look and ask what it is.

"Well when somebody gets asked the question truth or dare and they pick truth they have to answer a question but should they pick dare they have to do a challenge" he replies.

"Okaaaay" I say "Who else is playing?"

"Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Four, and us"

When he says Four my stomach gives a lurch and now I really want to come.

"Be ready in an hour" he tells me

I rush over to Christina's as fast as I can she smirks and asks "Joining our truth or dare game later?"

I just nod and she squeals with joy at a chance to give me a makeover for a party. She then throws me some clothes and tells me to go change.

I look in the mirror and see an actually pretty version of me staring back. Christina gave me a black tank top with a wide crop top and some black skinny jeans that amplify my curves and knowing her a red push up bra with matching panties to wear.

As she finishes my look by adding some make up I wonder why I need pretty underwear. And as if reading my mind Christina says

"Remember that every time you don't do a dare or answer a question you have to take off one item of clothing not including shoes" her grin seems a little more evil at these words.

**Fours POV**

While I'm waiting for our game to start in Zekes apartment I ask him who will join us,

"Christina, Will, Uri, Marlene, Tris and us" he tells me as My mind starts to drift off at the sound of her name.

I snap back to reality as Zeke stares at me funny I say "Zeke dude you have to get me some alone time with umm...tris" I say her name quietly.

He grins and replies with "I knew it" does a funny dane and then nods.

People start arriving and when we are about to start Christina make a big entrance and yells

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I present the new and improved (and fashionably late) Tris"

Tris just gives Christina a death glare as her cheeks start to flush a lot. I look at her and she truly does look beautiful. She catches me staring and her whole face is now almost as red as a tomato.

As she goes to sit down Uriah basically screams "I CALL FIRST!"

PAGEBREAK

**Tris POV**

Uriah called first and I'm glad to be able to watch but no way that can happen.

"Tris truth or dare?"

"Umm" I'm not sure what one is the better choice so I pick "Truth"

"HA PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts and everybody glares at him so he asks me my truth "what is your most embarrassing fear?" he waggles his eyebrows

I blush furiously because not everybody knows of my intimacy fear so I take off my crop top Uri boos me until I ask Will "truth or dare"

"Dare" he grins stupidly

"I dare you...to kiss Christina on the mouth for 10 seconds" I wink at Chris because I know she likes will.

So he crawls over to her and starts kissing her like mad! "5...4321" we all shout and they move away blushing.

"Zeke truth or..."

Zeke interrupts him by yelling "DARRRRRE"

Will dares him to lick whipped cream off of Marleen and I can't help but notice Uriah's hands shaking with anger.

When Zeke leaves Marleen giggling with a flushed face he asked me truth or dare.

"Dare?" I question and everybody shakes their heads "WAIT NO TRUTH" I yell causing Christina to burst out into a fit of laughter and a PANSYCAKE from Uriah.

"Nope" says Zeke "I dare you to sit on Fours lap for the rest of the game!"

I blush and look over at Four he rolls his eye at Zeke and makes room for me to sit. I walk over and sit down awkwardly on his lap. I can just feel my face getting hotter.

"Uriah you know the drill" I say

He says dare "I'm not a PANSYCAKE"

So I dare him not to say pansycake for the rest of the game but he just whips off his shirt "nah that's too hard" he grins

"FOUR MA MAN" Uriah turns to him

**Fours POV**

When Tris sat on my lap I felt a jolt of gratitude towards Zeke.

As Uriah asks me truth or dare I'm not sure what to pick. I don't want to share anything about my past so I pick "dare"

Uriah's smile is discomforting " I dare you to" he taps his chin as if to think "kiss everybody ON THE MOUTH for 3 seconds" "EXEPT ME" he panics and we all laugh.

I make to stand up so Tris leaves my lap and I feel sad. And I just want to pull her back. I go around and awkwardly kiss everybody (including guys) on the lips. As I go back to my seat Tris moves back into my lap and I kiss her for 5 seconds before I get lots of get a rooms.

Tris bites her lip and looks at me and I hope that she felt the same jolt of electricity that I did when we kissed.

I decide to ask Marlene cause nobody asked her yet "truth or dare?"

"Dare" she smiles

"I dare you to...play seven minutes in heaven with...URIAH!" I shout

Uriah and Marlene blush and look at each other then get up and move to the closet. Christina runs up to the closet door to listen while making a face and trying not to laugh. We all count down the final seconds " 10...9...8...7654321" Christina yanks open the door and they look disheveled as they try to pat down their hair while everybody laughs.

**If I get 5 reviews I will update a new chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay part two of my first fanfiction! Scuse the language in this one tehe! Sadly I still own nothing but this jar of M&Ms which for now will suffice :)**

**Tris POV**

As Uriah and Marleen sit down she asks Christina "Dare" she replied

"I dare you to switch clothes with WILL!" She looks at his clothes shudders, Will looks insulted and takes her shirt off. That look leaves Wills face as he stares at her.

Christina smirks and says "Zeke truth or dare?" "Truth" he replies and Uriah grins and yells PANSYCAKE in his brothers ear. Zeke just says "you realize you will never bring that back?" And everyone nods in agreement.

"Who do you like" Christina smiles all sweet like.

Zeke turns red and takes off his shirt. Then he asks Four "truth or dare" I look at him and wonder what Zeke has in store for him. "Dare" Four retorts.

Zeke then proceeds to look very evil and says "I dare you to call Tris's brother and tell him you got her pregnant" Both me and Zeke expect him to take his shirt off but he just whips out his phone and dials Caleb's number.

"Caleb Prior speaking" I hear an all too familiar voice say. "Oh yeah hey buddy" Four smiles "I umm...may have gotten your sister Tris pregnant" I flush a deep shade of red. "YOU WHAT?" I hear Caleb scream " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Four gives him Zekes apartment number and hangs up.

After a while we hear angry stomping and banging or the door. Zeke answers and a purple Caleb bursts in. "WHO GOT MY BABY SISTER PREGNANT!" He yells. Everyone points at four and I feel awkward sitting on his lap so I put my face in my hands.

**Fours POV **

I stifle a laugh as Tris's brother runs in to the apartment looking purple as she hides in her hands. He yells asking who got her pregnant and everybody teams up on me and points as I scramble to point at some random person I see its Marleen and she walks over and slaps me.

He screams "TRIS GET OFF THAT BASTARDS LAP NOW!" Tris doesn't move and I'm glad "WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU" he yells at me "WHAT IS YOUR F**kING PROBLEM"

Tris finally looks up laughs (god I love that sound) and tells Caleb calmly " I'm not pregnant silly" he looks confused and Tris continues " We aren't even dating" I feel hurt at these words even though they are true. "We are playing truth or dare" she concludes.

"So you aren't" he looks back and forth between us " then why are you sitting in his lap?" He looks confused. I laugh and say "She got dared to" I shrug like I don't care, but I do I like her there.

"Want to join us?" Will asks Caleb. He hesitates but agrees. He glares at me and Tris once in a while though I don't really like him here. As its my turn i ask Caleb "truth or dare" he looks uncomfortable and I smirk "Truth" he decides he looks so uncomfortable that even Uriah doesn't pansycake him.

"Have you ever made out with a girl before? If so who?" I grin slyly. "What do I do if I don't want to answer?" He asks the group "you take off a piece of clothing no shoes or socks" Cristina answers.

So Caleb reluctantly takes off his silly blue sweater vest and Tris just gawks at him realizing he actually did make out with somebody.

**PAGYBREAKY :)**

**Fours POV**

After Caleb took of his sweater vest he asks Tris truth or dare "truth" she replies. She therefore receives another PANSYCAKE from Uriah and Caleb looks at him like he is crazy (which he is). "Are you positive you aren't pregnant?" He asks her concerned. We all laugh and Tris replies "I...I don't thinks so" and laughs then turns to me and winks " Are you my baby's daddy?" I blush and shake my head furiously at Caleb who looked mad.

After a few more dares which involve Will singing call me maybe, Marleen dancing on a cafeteria table and Zeke taking ketchup and rum shots Zeke turns on me "I dare you to make out with Tris" I frown at him "I don't even get to pick truth or dare?" He shakes his head and Tris is blushing furiously. I look at her for approval and I hope it's ok with her. She shrugs but Caleb yells "NO WAY WILL I SIT THROUGH THAT" and with that leaves our game.

Tris POV

When Caleb left Zeke turns on us and says "hurry up and kiss already" I'm nervous but I kind of want this. Four turn me around on his lap so I face him and he grins a toothy grin that I love. He softly presses his lips to mine and I freeze but then melt into the kiss. As soon as I start twisting my hands into his hair Uriah makes a barfing sound an people yell get a room we break apart blushing.

Four POV

I asks Christina and she says "truth" "PANSY..." Uriah gets cut off by a very scary glare from Chris. "Rate your top three guys on a scale of 1-10" "Uriah...6 ummm Four 9" She blushes and Tris glares at her, I wonder if she likes me that way. "And umm Will...11" she mumbles "I'm sorry what was that" I say even though I heard "Will 11" she says and Will blushes the same shade as Christina

**Tris POV**

I hope Four doesn't notice when I glare at Christina because that would be giving away how I feel.

After another while of truth or dares that involves Christina getting back at Four by asking him his real name which resolves in him shirtless (I can't help but notice his muscles), Uriah throwing an egg at Tori, Marleen proposing to Peter who then joins us and I feel anger and Four tense up. And then Marleen rounds on me, truth or dare the question of tonight. I say dare and know I made a mistake.

"I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on" I tense up and my face turns bright red as I take off my shirt. I can feel Fours eyes on me which makes me blush even more.

**So that is all I have for you today **** I wrote this well in the middle of the night with my best friend laughing our heads off. Also sorry for the abrupt ending. Will update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay two updates in one day! I just finished this and since I live in Canada its thanksgiving here so I have Monday off and that means I will update again tomorrow as soon as I can!**

**I own nothing but the computer on which I write this crap! **

**~H**

Tris POV

After another while I am still just shirtless but Four is down to his boxers as he avoids the question of what faction he used to be in. Uriah is still shirtless Christina is in her underwear Will is in a shirt and boxers (he got dared to take off his shirt and decided to be a smart ass) Peter left the game to my relief, Zeke is in his boxers and Marlene is wearing pants and a bra.

Zeke then dares Four to play 7 minutes in heaven with ME! I start to silently freak out but keep my cool and just shrug at Four. We go to the closet and tells me we don't have to do anything. That we could just talk.

Four POV

After I suggest we just talk I wish I knew if she likes me the same way I like her. We sit in silence for about half a minute and I tell her something I would never tell anybody else.

"Please don't call me Four" I shut my eyes "Call me Tobias, that is my real name" she smiles at me and says "ok Tobias" and emphasizes my name. I can't help but smile back and she closes the space between us as our lips meet I bring her closer to me.

I can feel her smile through the kiss as she deepens it. I put my hand on the small of her back and she gasps a little bit, I start to pull away but she presses our lips back together and wraps her hand in my hair and all too soon the group counts down from ten and we try to look like nothing happened.

PAGEBREAK

Tris POV

We pretend like we just talked instead of a heavy make out session. Four or should I say Tobias told me that it would be best if I didn't tell everybody his real name. He has his reasons I guess, though I can't help but be curious.

As we sit back down Tobias dares Will to dress up like a unicorn and go out to the pit and sing some song about space unicorns which goes something like:

Space unicorns soaring through the sky delivering the rainbows all around the world.

Then it says something about marshmallow lasers and I'm rolling on the pit floor laughing my head off with the others while Will glares at us.

Will stormed over to us and his face would put a tomato to shame which only makes us laugh more. We show him the video that Christina just had to take and he then also starts laughing at himself and that just sets us off again.

When we all contain our laughter we head back to Zekes apartment and Will just glares at Tobias but it just makes us all crack up because he is still in the unicorn costume. After Will changes he asks Tobias truth or dare. I can't help but wonder what the payback will be for the poor guy.

He chooses dare and Will dares him to find Eric and propose to him then dramatically break up with him. As we all walk to find Eric we see him standing near the chasm. We all try to contain another fit of giggles as Tobias, in his underwear might I add, walks up to Eric gets down and makes a big speech.

"Eric fill in the blank for your last name, I have never met another person who can be so obnoxious and be so amazing will you do the honor of never attempting murder on me and being my wifey" Eric stares at Tobias like he just saw a clown hump his mother (don't ask).

Then Tobias gets up and starts screaming at Eric "WOW NOW YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING, AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER" we all stifle our laughter "You know what I don't need you anymore it's like we've just grown apart and you have changed since the last" he checks his watch "26 seconds, good bye Eric never again shal I love thee" he makes a dramatic exit and we all collapse in laughter.

Tobias just looks at us as a blush creeps up his cheeks. I grin at him and the corners of his mouth lift slightly.

**Sorry this one isn't as long but I wrote this one in a little bit of a rush to get this done so :/ Well see you all tomorrow some time **

**~H**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is the last chapter for my Truth or Dare fan fiction but don't be sad because I started writing another Divergent Fanfic! YAY! Ill put the link down below! Well sorry to keep you!**

**I don't own anything but my brain.**

**TOBIAS POV**

After my dare everybody couldn't stop laughing. After they had all calmed down I asked Tris "Truth or dare" I was hoping she would say dare but the odds have never been in my favor (see what I did there?) "Umm truth I guess" she replies

"Who do you have a crush on?" I am seriously hoping it's me and not Uriah or something.

She blushes and mumbles something that I couldn't hear "sorry I didn't catch that" says Christina

"Can I just tell Four, since he asked?" I nod and she turns in my lap and whispers...

**TRIS POV**

I whisper in Tobias's ear "I umm kind of like you" I hope he feels the same about me because that would have been awkward if he doesn't, actually I decide it's awkward either way.

He grins and whispers in my ear "I like you too Beatrice"

I grimace at the sound of my name but my heart feels light and my stomach is fluttering. Christina gasps "Why are you making a face Tris? Oh no did you tell him you liked him and then he said he didn't like you? OMG Four why would you break her heart like that you..."

She stops blabbing when she sees my raised eyebrow. "No Chris That didn't happen"

"Then what did" she looks confused "it's not your turn its mine" I grin at Tobias "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he does this adorable half smile that makes me want to melt "I dare you" I whisper the rest "To go out with me" he says "well since I'm only in my underwear I guess I'll have to" he winks and I glare at him.

"STOP WHISPERING" Uriah yells. "I want to know" Christina whines but Tobias just presses his mouth to mine, and when we pull apart everyone's jaw is on the ground well except Zeke's he just high fives Tobias. I guess he knew Tobias liked me.

"What just happened?" Marlene is the first to ask

As I explain how I dared him to date me everyone just looks between me and Tobias an stares. After I'm done explaining Christina still looks confused "but then why did you grimace if he likes you back?"

I laugh and simply say "he called me Beatrice" like it's the most obvious thing in the world "oh" Christina mumbles in comprehension.

**TOBIAS POV**

I break the silence by asking Tris "so does that make you my girlfriend?" She expectedly turns red and mumbles "only if you want me to be"

In response I kiss her deeply not needy but softly like I'm afraid she will break. She smiles against my mouth and kisses me deeper wrapping her hands in my hair that I just started to grow out.

We forgot that there were still other people there until Will clears his throat and we pull apart blushing Uriah says "get a room you pansycakes"

"Maybe we will" I snap Tris looks like a deer in headlights and I want to slap myself. I forgot about her fear of intimacy. I lean towards her and my breath tickles her ear she freezes. "I'm just kidding babe" I whisper.

She looks at me "did you just call me babe?" "Maybe I did" I say. She grins and we decide to leave the party.

I walk her back to her room and kiss her goodnight. "Night Trissy" I tease "Night Toby" she grins and I feel like the happiest guy alive right then.

**Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to round things up! Love yawl!**

**Other story: ** s/9764360/1/


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know I said I wouldn't write another chapter? Weeeell I lied! I changed my mind and well here ya go!**

Tris POV

I wake up today and remember the truth or dare game yesterday. I smile a smile that takes up my whole face, Four or rather Tobias, is my boyfriend now.

I hear a knock on my door that wakes me out if my trance.

"Tris I know you are in there open up!" Christina, of course.

I groan and get up to open the door. I instantly regret it. "We are going shopping" she squeals

"Why?" I groan

"Because" she scoffs "Zeke is throwing another party tonight and we are going. Also now that you and Four are dating you need to look nice for him!"

I agreed to go but only because I do want to look nice for Tobias. After about 2 hours 30 minutes and 18 shops later Christina agrees to a break. I now have five bags, one with two new dresses one with shoes two with everyday outfits and one with just cosmetics. After we sit for a while talking about our lives Chris decides to drag me into a shop that looks like a strip club on the outside, oh yes a lingerie store. Crud.

After shoving another whole bag of undergarments in my arms Christina drags me to my apartment to get dressed. Chris puts me in a dress even though we probably will be playing truth or dare. She said I could just wear a jacket and some leggings.

I end up wearing my new dark blue dress, some light blue leggings and a light blue jacket. I let Christina use her torture makeup devices on me and when she is done I have to admit that girl can work miracles.

We walk to the party and I tell her to this time keep the announcement of our arrival down to zero. She just grins and opens the door of Zeke's apparent. I'm greeted with the stench of alcohol and booming music. I look around and find a sober Tobias sitting on the couch with Lauren half in his lap. He looks really uncomfortable and I suppress a giggle.

I walk over and tap Lauren on the shoulder. "I don't think Four is comfortable with you almost on his lap." I grin.

"You can't tell me what to do." She slurs and sloppily tries to kiss Tobias.

"Ok that's it" I say "you can make him uncomfortable but don't you dare go any closer than that!" I pull her off Tobias and punch her in the face. Well that felt good. Lauren is out cold and I sit down beside Tobias. He is staring at me. "What?" I ask

"Did you know you're hot when you're mad?" He grins making me blush. Why must I always blush. "And you are also cute when you blush" of course this comment makes me blush even more. We sit and talk for a while with me snuggled up to him.

"Ok everybody who I don't know get out!" Zeke yells. After all the random dauntless leave "Truth or dare time. And this time we play until somebody is naked!"

We sit in a circle and start our game.

**Thanks for reading! By the way I don't know what a strip club looks like but if you live near me you probably have a pretty good idea because there is actually a store in the mall that sells lingerie and well yeah... Anyways review whatever you want to tell me so yup!**

**~H**


End file.
